


forest fic 2.0

by Hanakos_socks



Category: tøp
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakos_socks/pseuds/Hanakos_socks
Summary: dronk and tyler love each other but that all changes when josh comes around
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, dronk/tyler jospeh
Comments: 2





	forest fic 2.0

DRONK AND TYLER ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND JOSH IS LIKE THATS MY MAN BITCH AND SHOOTS DRONK AND TYLERS LIKE OMG OKAY AND GOES WITH JOSH AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER EXCEPT FOR THE FACT DRONK ISNT DEAD HE HAD A BULLETPROOF VEST ON THAT SAVED HIM AND THEN HE HUNTS DOWN JOSHLER AND IS LIKE IM FINNA KILL U JOSHLER AND THEN THEY ALL FALL DOWN A WELL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is this -november 15th 2020


End file.
